


A Hasty Decision

by tuckerx78



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emperor Belos is a sass master, F/F, I hope you like Kikimora, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Tiny Drunk Demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuckerx78/pseuds/tuckerx78
Summary: Luz had thought her troubles were over when her own kidnapping was foiled. Then she finds out her rescuers are none other than the Emperors Coven, and finds herself at an impossible impasse. When a plot to kidnap other children is revealed, she has to decide if she can work alongside a sworn enemy to save them.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emperor Belos & Eda Clawthorne, Emperor Belos & Luz Noceda, Emperor Belos/Kikimora (The Owl House), Kikimora & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Everyone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	1. This Wasn't on the Grocery List

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory "This is my first post to Ao3" warning. If any of you could help me with spacing out dialogue or paragraph structure, I would very much appreciate it. Enjoy the first chapter!

Luz Noceda walked through the market of Bonesborough with a mission on her mind. After the Emperor of the Boiling Isles had stripped Eda of her magic, and cast out her sister Lilith for daring to choose her own family over her coven, the human found herself to be the least wanted member of her newfound household. Therefore, it fell to her to make the weekly trip into town in order to buy groceries.

“A loaf of spunkernickle bread, two gallons of hard appleblood, whatever veggies looked least rotten and something nice with whatever was left over.” Luz chanted the list over in her head.

She didn’t have Owlbert with her, so she carried her satchel across her shoulders, stocked with all manner of glyphs just in case she had to beat a hasty retreat. It had been little over a month, so she knew exactly where each of her mentors preferred vendors were. She had no trouble with the bread, and only had to slightly haggle with the tiny demon running the produce cart over prices. Now all that was left was keeping her eye out for the appleblood cart, making its rounds to the various pubs and inns around town. Luz secretly loathed getting appleblood. Not because it tasted bad, but because both Eda and Lilith wouldn’t stop accusing the other of drinking the majority of each jug, so now each had to have their own. Those jugs were heavy!

The sun had only just passed its zenith, the cart would surely pass by her eventually, the human thought to herself. So, she resolved to take a few minutes to count out whatever snails she had left. After putting aside what she’d need for the drinks, she had about eight snails left. Enough for a candy bar, maybe. She sat down and pulled out her notebook to doodle while she waited.

As she looked around for a muse, she spied a tent she’d never noticed before. “Fortunes divined, discount oracle advice.” A sign hammered into the ground outside announced. Luz chewed on her tongue. Eda had warned her not to trust in fortune tellers, the oracle track seemingly being “A bunch of hacks that flunked out of illusions” as she’d put it.

However, Luz was a girl who, by her own admission, had to touch the paint to know it was wet, and she also didn’t want to let her mentors experiences cloud her own. So, she stood up, and strode across the street toward the tent. She gingerly lifted the flap and poked her head inside the darkened interior. A small table, draped in a cloth the same light purple as the oracle track uniforms at Hexside took up the middle of the room. The top of the tent was open the sky above, allowing a channel of light to land in the middle of the room. No one seemed to be home, so she began to duck back out when a voice whispered from the back of the tent.

“So, you have a curious mind. That is unusual from humans, I’ve noticed.”

Luz clutched the strap of her bag, and fully stepped into the tent.  
“Um, hi there; sorry I didn’t see you at first. I just like to try new things, ya know?”

The figure in the back entered the circle of light, and took a seat at the table. She was an older witch, her straight, golden hair falling to her elbows. She wasn’t as pale as Eda or Lilith, her wrinkled skin seemed to be only a few shades lighter than Luz's own. Her eyes, however, peering from over her steepled fingers, shone with a shade of blue that Luz found uncomfortably similar to the Emperors own. 

The witch gestured to the seat across from her, “Come, sit, I cannot help someone if I do not know where in their lives I am looking.”

Luz sat, and placed her bag on her lap, unsure of what she actually wanted to ask.  
“Do….do you ever get customers who don’t know why they come to you?”

The witch gave her a toothy grin, and let out a soft laugh. “They are my bread and butter, child. Some no older than yourself.” She laid both hands on the table, palms facing up. "Do you perhaps have any doubts? Things or past actions that give you pause? Some come to me asking if they made the right choice taking a particular job, others are nervous about how something they said may have affected a loved one, or do not know what to say in the first place.“ She looked into Luz’s eyes. “Love is also a common topic. Does this help at all?”

Luz mulled over the offered suggestions, and suddenly a lightbulb flashed in her head. “I got one!” The fortune tellers eyes widened at her customers excitement, but she said nothing. Luz quickly dug into her pocket and pulled out the snails she’d set aside before frowning. “Uhm, sorry, but do you charge a minimum price?” She gave a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of her head.

The older witch lowered her head, giving a small smirk while looking at Luz from beneath her thin eyebrows. “I think we can work out a deal, I cannot run a business without knowing how to barter.” She raised her hands toward Luz, palms still facing upwards. “Let me feel your aura, human. If it is interesting enough, I may offer my counsel for free; the experience alone payment enough.”

Luz gingerly put one hand out, then the other, until both were facing downwards on the witches own. She felt warm thumbs making circles over the back of her hands as the witch hummed. Luz’s eyes widened as she noticed that a spell circle was forming on the back of each of her hands. “Wowza.” she whispered.

“A question of my own, first, young lady.”

Luz’s face snapped up, meeting the older witches’ eyes for a moment before a familiar spike of anxiety gripped her heart and she quickly glanced aside. “Sure….shoot.”  
“Do you have anyone special in your heart?”

Luz’s face turned a slight shade of red as she frowned. “Special?” She thought, she might’ve counted her mother, or Eda, but she had a feeling this witch wanted something juicier than that. “Oh well, in for a penny, out for a pound.”

“Y-yeah, there’s this one witch at Hexside; she’s like, the smartest girl there, and super athletic, and I think she’s really awesome!”

The witch closed her eyes and smiled. “So perhaps you wish to know if there is a future for yourselves?”

Luz herself frowned, a small twinge in her heart. “No…” she whispered. “She wanted to ask someone else to Grom, so I don’t think she’s interested in a human like me.”

The oracles smile did not fade, seemingly trying to send warmth toward her customer. “So then, if I may be so bold, you have not been able to enjoy some of the more…carnal aspects that another person can offer?”

Luz’s brain fizzled for a moment as her eyes went as big as dinner plates. This wasn’t what she’d signed on for. “Um…uh, what? No, nuh uh, I think I’m a few years from that” She stammered. She made to get up, but found that the witch now had a death grip on her wrists. The spell circles on her hands flashed bright green before vanishing entirely. Beads of sweat began forming on her forehead as her captor flashed that same toothy smile.

“Excellent, I see a very useful future ahead of you my dear.”

Luz grunted and heaved with all she was worth, trying to break free from the old crones deceptively strong hands. Her lunge only rewarded her with the rough spun feel of a cloak against the top of her head, as she shakily looked up, a large witch with a pale grey mask that had no facial features at all towering over her. She tried to kick off the table for leverage, but was simply wrapped in a bear hug by the larger assailant.

Her bag of glyphs pressed against her, inaccessible and her arms pinned to her sides, she could only struggle helplessly as the woman walked around the table to stand before her. “Now, now, fret not. That precious virginity I asked about is very important to my cause, you don’t have to worry about losing it.” She explained as tears of fear began to prick at Luz’s eyes. The last thing she saw was a yellow spell circle moving towards her, and then she was lost to sleep.

The muscular witch wrapped Luz in a blanket, concealing her entirely, before loading her into a sleipnir drawn wagon. He himself then climbed aboard, flicking the reins to get the creature moving. Unbeknownst to him or the false oracle, their tent had been under observation since it had been raised that morning. From a window in a nondescript building, a small hooded figure had watched several witches come and go, but when the human entered, they began to watch in earnest. When the large witch, who had never entered the tent, suddenly emerged with a bundle that bent in all the tell-tale ways a body did, they flicked open a communication glass, the masked face of an Emperors Coven witch sparking into view.

“They’ve got one.” The figure said plainly. “And I think this is one we cannot allow them to have. Emperor Belos wants to have words with her. Prepare to ambush.”

“As you command.” The Coven soldier responded, ending the connection from their end.

The figure opened the window, and summoned a witches staff. They hopped on, planning on tailing the wagon in order to be absolutely sure this operation did not fail. “What an interesting piece you’ve become, Luz Noceda.” They mused to themselves. 

Luz’s head thumped against a hard surface as she felt her senses begin to return to her. Her memory was foggy, but after a few moments of enjoying being wrapped in a warm blanket, her eyes shot open when she remembered her predicament. She tried to sit up, but her wrists and ankles were bound, and she was too tangled in the blanket to try and shake it off. She couldn’t see anything but the general light that filtered through the fabric. Her mind raced with the information she had to work with. She was being kidnapped, by a bunch of pervy witches for God knows what. She tried to comfort herself with when the woman had said they wanted her…….intact. Her stomach twisted at that, wondering what kind of magics needed that as a prerequisite. Before she could think about her next step, she was thrown harshly against the side of whatever cart she was riding in. She heard shouts and a few spell circles being cast. In a moment, it was over. A female voice barked orders and she felt the cart shake as someone climbed inside. Luz froze as she felt herself being picked up and passed over, before being laid on the ground. She tensed up, balling her fists and preparing to kick the first witch she saw.

As soon at the blanket over her was unraveled, she was hoisted onto her knees by two figures. She looked up and paled as she saw the hooded, masked faces of two Emperors Coven soldiers.

“Ahem” came a female voice in front of her.

Luz, still bound and kneeling, looked forward directly into the red and yellow eyes of…the tour guide from the Emperors Castle?

“I do believe we have met in passing, but for formalities sake, let us have introductions.” She quipped.

“I am Kikimora, right hand to his Majesty Emperor Belos and acting head of his Coven.” She placed one clawed hand on her hip, and jabbed Luz in the chest with the other. “And you, Luz Noceda, are going to be very useful in saving several innocent lives.”


	2. Scratching the Surface

Luz frowned at the small demon. "Useful?" She growled. "You think I'll be ' _useful_ '? What makes you believe I'd help you? After everything you've done to Eda! To her sister! To ME!" She was livid at Kikimora. The red demoness' face remained expressionless. "My my," she quipped. "and here I thought you'd want to help these unfortunate souls. Especially after what you've just been through. Perhaps I misjudged your character."

Luz tried to stand up, but the guards standing over her put their hands on her shoulders, forcing her back down. "Fine!" She spat. "What's going on here, then? Am I not the only one being kidnapped by gross perverts?" 

Kiki's eyes widened at the last word. She cocked her head to the side and spoke slowly. "Child, please elaborate on that last statement, about your captors." 

Luz turned her head so that she wasn't facing Kikimora. "Well, right now, my captors are a little twerp and her goons." She looked up at the guard at her side, but the mask he wore betrayed no emotion. "But if you're asking about the guy who had me before, I don't know anything about him." She turned back to see Kikimora regarding her seriously. "He had a friend though, some old oracle lady who was asking about my-" 

She froze as she realized what she had almost said. "Yes? Your what?" Kiki coaxed her. Luz's face flushed crimson and she hung her head. "She was asking if I was a virgin." She muttered. She heard a slight shuffling and saw Kiki had crouched down to try and look at Luz's face again. Her one visible eye looked at her sadly. "That woman's question was most uncalled for, and certainly unacceptable behavior on her part." 

Luz raised her head and Kiki stood back up. "I shan't ask you for your answer, but the fact that it may have played a role in why you were taken is deeply concerning." She reached one arm out, and summoned her staff. Luz had to suppress a laugh when she noticed that her palisman was a chicken. Kiki mounted her staff, and rose up to be eye level with her guards, "I shall take Luz here with me to the Emperor, you shall return this cart to town, then take the driver to the Conformitorium for interrogation. Despite their identical appearances, Kiki could seemingly tell the two apart, as she turned to address the other guardsmen. "Captain…..Svent, was it?"

"Steven, ma'am"

"Ah, my apologies. Captain Steven, please write up an after action report, but leave it in my office. I should like to familiarize myself with the protocols of such things. I am still getting the hang of this Coven Leader business."

"As you wish ma'am"

"Thank you" she chirped, patting the guardsmen on the head. "Now, please load Ms. Noceda onto my staff, if you'd be so kind." Luz was hoisted into the air, and looked worryingly at how small Kiki's staff was compared to Edas. "Don't give me that look, girl." Kikimora drawled, before spinning her finger to form a spell circle, as her staff stretched to accommodate its second passenger. The guard sat Luz on the staff side saddled, before cutting the ropes binding her ankles.

"Safe travels, ma'm" he said, before he and Steve climbed into the wagon, it's previous owner now bound in the back of it. Kikimora nodded to them before flying off. They watched her go before Steve pumped his fist in the air "From shoulder pats to head pats! Steve's movin' up in the world!"

A ball of ice had formed in Luz's stomach. After all she had done to avoid being captured by Belos, here she was being brought right to his doorstep. She couldn't decide which would be worse, staying trapped with the oracle lady, or her current predicament. Her eyes stung as they approached the Emperors Palace, a cloud of smoke and cinders belching from the center of it. Thankfully, Kikimora ducked beneath it and made for a balcony on the side of the castle. They stopped a few feet above the ground, then Kiki began to lower them slowly. She glanced back to see if Luz's feet were touching the ground, before hopping off and snapping her fingers, shrinking the staff to its former height. "Come now, child. The Emperor awaits us." She strode inside, her staff making small taps as it struck the stonework. Luz looked out over the edge of the balcony, but the only thing beneath her was a sheer drop, and the pit of spikes that had already almost killed her once. She sighed, but saw no easy solution. So she turned back, and slowly walked inside.

She found herself in a bedroom. The adorable size of the furniture told her exactly whose it was, before she saw Kiki give her staff a gentle shake. The little chicken perched on top of it opened its eyes and flapped its wings, squawking at Kiki in greeting before it hopped off. As soon as it had detached itself, it's plumage changed from the dark brown of Kikis' staff to a brighter maroon, as well as a bright red wattle and comb on its head. It jumped onto the table, before looking up and noticing Luz finally. It jumped back down and took a few tentative steps forward, before looking down at Luz's feet and started pecking at her shoes.

"Good, she likes you. Luz, meet Galina." Kiki walked over and scooped up the bird into her claws, before holding it up to Luz's face. "Galina, look, this is Luz." The creature had the shape of a fully grown hen, but it was only the size of a hatchling. Luz couldn't help but coo as she reached up to rub the little palismans chest, before remembering that her hands were still tied. "Uhm, Kikimora? Could you maybe…." She waved her hand in Kikis face. The demoness' reply was to give her a deadpan look. "After you threatened to set me on fire with a drawing, I think you'll forgive me if I were to ensure you won't be able to repeat that, at least for the time being." Luz frowned, but lowered her arms.

Galina hopped out of Kikis hands, and being pecking and scratching around the room. Kiki motioned with a finger for Luz to follow her, and the two left the room. They walked through the maze of corridors, pipes emerging from the walls becoming a more frequent sight, before coming to a stop in front of a familiar set of doors. Kiki took a moment to tug on her tunic, and gave Luz a once over glance. "Good enough. You know, he's been looking forward to seeing you again." Luz gulped, countless possible scenarios running through her mind.

The doors opened inward, and Kikimora lead them inside. The throne room was as Luz had seen it through the keyhole when she had spied on Lilith. A green carpet formed a path up the center of the golden room, stopping at the base of a dais, surrounded by a 4 man squad of guards. Atop the dais was a tall, golden throne. Seated upon which was the imposing figure of Emperor Belos himself.

"Ah, Kikimora. I see your stake out proved fruitful. Long time no see, human." He said in a pretentious tone. "What brings you before me today?"

Kiki took a step forward, and addressed her emperor. "Luz Noceda here was almost the latest victim of the child-nappings that we have been experiencing of late. However, my guards and I were able to retrieve her, and one of her captors is now on their way to the Conformitorium. I believe she may be a helpful resource in putting an end to this dreadful affair once and for all." Belos turned his head to regard Luz for a moment, before turning back to speak. "And just what are you suggesting, Kiki?" She certainly can hold her own in a fight, but she's also just one person." Kikimora rocked on the balls of her feet "Yes, she is. One person who these vile kidnappers have taken an interest in. We have always learned of the disappearances after they occurred, and our contacts throughout the underworld of society have no knowledge of any known criminal entities dealing in young witchlings like this. I am proposing that we use Luz as bait to lure them out of hiding, and then strike them down once and for all."

Luz stepped forward at the last part. "WHAT?" She exclaimed. "Don't I get a say in this? If Eda finds out about this, she's going to storm right back here and kick both of your butts! And I hope she does!" Belos chucked, and Luz looked up at him, her anger replaced by fear. "I think I see where my subordinate is going with this. We shall of course outfit you to prevent you from being harmed, but if worse comes to worse, and you are taken, having the Owl Lady causing a distraction for our foes would work to our advantage. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'."

Kikis eye crinkled, the sign of a smile on her hidden mouth. "Precisely, my liege. As well, a simple tracking spell would allow us to see exactly where they take her."  
Luz felt her anger growing again. They were talking like she wasn't even in the room! She stomped her foot to get their attention again. "Stop it!" She shouted. "I'm not going to be your play thing! Those creeps aren't just taking kids! The lady in the market seemed thrilled that I'm a virgin! That's the only thing she asked me before she grabbed me!" As Luz let out a frustrated sigh, she realized that silence reigned in the throne room. Luz felt sweat forming on her forehead as she looked back and forth between Kiki and Belos. Both just stared at her before Kikimora broke the silence. "Luz, is that true?" She whispered "They only took you because you're a maiden?" Luz closed her eyes and nodded. Tears formed at the edges of her eyes as the embarrassment of what she'd shouted in her outburst washed over her.

Belos rose from the throne and descended the stairs separating him from the two figures before him. The four guards closed ranks behind him. "Luz Noceda, you have brought this to my attention, and for that I thank you. However-" he intoned "The apparent status of those chosen to be taken raises a deeply worrying issue. In magic situations, ones virginity is only ever a factor when choosing a sacrifice. Sacrificial magic of sapient beings is a practice long forbidden under my reign. It is a habit of wild witches. I think you are already familiar with my feelings toward such individuals."

Luz was staring at the floor. She couldn't find fault with Belos' logic in this case, but Eda was a wild witch too! She wasn't like these thugs! How could Belos treat her the same way he was probably going to treat the kidnappers? She felt a weight on her shoulder, and looked up to see that Belos had put his hand on her. "Luz, others have already been taken, and you are the only one to have been brought back. I've seen first hand what you can do, little human. We have a chance to rescue these witchlings and prevent a catastrophe. Think what you will of me and my coven, but I ask you to believe me when I say that we are trying to do what is right: To protect the people of the Boiling Isles, and ensure happiness for all. Now-" he got down on one knee and looked her in the eye, "Will you help us?"

She looked away, glancing down to see Kiki looking up at her. She wanted Eda to burst in right then and there, chase off the Emperor, and then she and Luz could find the missing kids. But Eda didn't, and Luz knew that she didn't have much of a choice. Her hands were still literally tied.

"Ok." She said quietly. Belos rose and strode past her, the guards following him closely. "Excellent." He quipped. "Kikimora, I place you in charge of the operation. However, after a failed attempt like today, I doubt these hooligans will be reappearing in Bonesborough anytime soon. I suggest you find another town to work out of." He stopped, and glanced back at them over his shoulder. "Perhaps Scapulvania. You could introduce this human to your family." Kiki slouched forward, her eyes bulging. "Sire?!" The eyes of Belos' mask crinkled in amusement. "In fact, that is an order. Luz has been learning about magic and witchcraft, I believe, perhaps some knowledge of demon culture will be beneficial to her. Good day, Kiki; Good bye, Luz." He then turned and left them in the throne room. Luz said nothing, as she saw Kikimora staring off into space. The demoness' face was blank, but she turned back toward the throne, and stiffly made her way towards one of the enormous tapestries hanging beside it. She grabbed the bottom edge of it in both hands, bunching it up, before firmly planting her face into it and letting out a muffled scream.


	3. Keeping it Cool

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Kiki took a deep breath and released her grip on the tapestry. Once she had regained her composure, she finally released Luz's wrists from their bindings, and took the girl by the hand. She led them to a store room filled with all manner of robes, staves, and other accessories. 

"This is the commissary, you may take whatever you wish in order to prepare for our journey. I would suggest something warm. The Shoulder is quite chilly." 

Luz cast her eyes around the room and frowned. Everything here set off alarm bells in her mind, from the coven guard uniforms to the neat rows of masks, even the gloves seemed to put her on edge. 

"I don't want any of this" she said dejectedly. "Can't I just use my own stuff? From the Owl House?" 

Kikimora hummed, before answering "If you were to return home, how would you explain all of this to your mentor? I can't imagine that she will be pleased to hear that you're planning on running off into the Shoulder with the newly minted head of her sworn enemies coven." She paused for a moment. "Actually, I'd rather like to hear Liliths response. I wonder what she'd think of my taking her job."

Luz couldn't help but smirk. The position as head of the most prestigious coven in the Boiling Isles had defined Liliths existence. Having it ripped away from her was a devastating blow to her ego, although she had professed to have no regrets.

"You're sure that I shouldn't tell Eda? Maybe she can come with us." Luz offered." Kiki shook her head. "If you think you should, I shall not stop you. But judging by her character, she is a very stubborn woman. I cannot imagine that the infamous Owl Lady will even allow you to partake in this little scheme of ours, let alone with one such as myself. '' Kiki raised her eye to meet Luz's gaze. "And could you even then continue? Knowing that you'd disregarded your beloved Owl Lady’s feelings?" 

Luz pondered the demons words. She really would be apprehensive if she just left Eda standing at the door, and there was certainly no way she could 100% trust the Emperors Coven. She'd already promised to help them though, so backing out wasn't an option either. She wracked her brain for a solution. Maybe ask her friends for-  _ that's it!  _ She gave Kikimora a wide grin and a thumbs up. "Don't you worry, I've got just the thing!" Kiki tilted her head, but asked no further questions. 

"Very well, if that's settled, then at least take one of these.". She walked over to a shelf holding a row of what looked like compact mirrors, and casually tossed one to Luz. The human almost dropped it, but finally clasped both hands around the small disk. "What's this for?" Kiki pulled her own device from within her collar. "This, my dear, is a communication mirror. All members of the Emperors Coven carry one. It allows for secure transmission of intelligence and data between various members." Luz stared at hers for a moment with wide eyes. Eyes with a look that Kikimora could read quite easily. 

"No, human, I will not tell you how to contact Belos just for you to prank call him." 

"Awwww."

Thankfully, they did not stay in the castle for much longer. Kiki popped into her office to see if anything had been left for her, and then they were both back on Galina, headed for the coast. Luz always enjoyed flying, the sweeping views of the Isles always gave her a case of wanderlust. They skirted the edge of Bonesborough when a cold realization finally hit her 

"AAHH! The groceries! I lost all the groceries!" Her sudden exclamation caused her pilot to stop short, and Luz almost somersaulted over the tiny demon.

"Certainly, it is not the end of the world to make Edalyn or Lilith do their own shopping, is it?"

Luz's wide eyes did not diminish. "Nononono! I already spent the snails! Eda will kill me if it looks like I just threw away her money!" She wrapped her arms around herself and whispered "...and Lilith gets  _ hangry _ ." 

Kiki groaned, but did recall how Liliths attendants did often have snacks on their persons. The write up for sneaking food out of the cafeteria apparently not as bad as a grumpy witch with an empty stomach.

"Fine, welfare for the traitor and her wanted sister it is." 

She swung her staff around and headed for the market square. Making a wide circuit, she noted that the false oracle tent was gone. Either she'd figured one victim was enough, or she'd been tipped off. Something to think about later. 

She pulled up outside the building she'd been using as a stake out, and Luz finally noticed the missing tent. "Um, Kiki, do you think that creepy lady is still around?" The red demon looked around the market and shrugged. "If she's smart, she wouldn't be living near wherever she commits her abductions. This would be the first place we'd search. I think we are safe, for now."

"Alright...then first up is spunkernickle bread!" Luz loudly announced. The human took the lead and retraced her steps from earlier in the day. She kept one eye on her companion, not wanting to lose her in the crowds. Despite having much shorter legs, Kikimora seemed to have no trouble keeping up with Luz. King would have been whining about wanting to be carried by now. She figured she should try to befriend the demoness, if they were going to be stuck together for a while. 

"Hey, Kiki, This is gonna sound weird, but I know another demon that's about your height; and he always wanted to be carried, would that make this easier for you?"

Kikis look of revulsion was all the answer Luz needed.

"No, I am quite capable of moving on my own two feet, thank you."

_ Great, inadvertently insult the demon I have to work with. Nice going, Luz. _

Thankfully, the bakers stall was nearby, and she was able to distract herself with shopping. This time, the appleblood cart was parked next to it, so the first two items were easily acquired. She groaned as she shifted her bag to her front, so that the immense jugs weren't striking her hip. She felt the tickle of magic on her neck as the heavy bag was lifted over her head, and stopped next to her. Kikimora wearing a spell circle like a bracelet. "Thanks." Luz said. Kiki simply nodded and motioned for Luz to continue. 

The vegetable peddler had given her a headache last time, and now his selection was even more sparse. Luz looked around and picked up a head of what looked like lettuce before Kiki cleared her throat. She looked down at her companion, who was now standing on her staff, perusing the items herself. "You'll want to pick one that has red veins running up the leaves, those are ready to eat right away. The one you're holding isn't completely ripe yet." 

The sales demon scowled at her. "Maybe some folks jus wanna wait a few days, ya think?" Kiki didn't look up but replied "and some of us would like to have dinner tonight." Before picking up a ripe head of lettuce and passing it over to Luz. 

"And spowler bulbs do pair quite nicely with that- ah these will do." She picked up a bundle of what looked like radishes, squeezing them to gauge their firmness. She tossed a bag of snails at the salesman and jumped to the ground. The demon opened his mouth to retort, before he noticed the heft of the bag he'd been given, and thought better of it.

With the shopping finished, they set off for the Owl House. Luz balanced her bulging satchel between herself and Kiki. They landed a short distance away, so that Kiki would go unnoticed.

"Your communication glass is already programmed with my own contact. Just open it and tap the bottom to call me. I presume you will only need tonight to work whatever it is you're scheming to get the Owl Lady off our backs?"

Luz nodded "Yep, no worries. And thanks again for the groceries, I didn't peg you as a foodie." Kikimora absent-mindedly rubbed Galinas back. "I...grew up on a farm." She awkwardly muttered. "You will see soon enough." Before hastily taking off, giving Luz no chance to respond. 

The young girl hummed as she turned back toward her home. Hooty had his tubular body firmly planted into the ground, probably chasing worms. She let herself in, letting her bags drop to the floor and loudly announced "I'M HOOOOOME!" 

King looked up from where he had been preaching to his stuffed minions, and ran over to hug the human. "Was your hunting trip a success?" Luz nudged the bags next to him with her toe. "See for yourself, you little goober." As the king of demons dove into the nearest bag, Eda walked in from the kitchen, wearing an apron that read "Hot Stuff Coming Through". She made her way over to the bags and scooped them up in one swift motion, demon and all. She nudged Luz with her elbow and smiled "Thanks for this, kid. Lil is starting to get a bit chompy, some soup ought to fix that."

Dinner was a simple affair. Eda had mixed the vegetables Luz had bought with some left over broth from a previous meal to create a passable saute. As the four housemates sat around the table, Luz saw an opportunity to gain some inside information about her newest friend.

"Heeyyyy, Lilith." She said. The elder witch looked up, her cheeks stuffed with a piece of bread she'd dipped into the meal. "You know how you used to be the boss of the Emperors Coven and all?" Lilith swallowed and furrowed her brow. "Yes, I recall that was my title, why the curiosity all of a sudden?" Her dark tone made Luz only a tad anxious as she pressed on with her inquiry. "Soooo, I was in the market today, and I might have overheard some guards talking about the, um, new….coven…..leader?" She waited for Liliths reaction, which was to snap her fingers in her sister's face. 

"Edalyn, look alive!" 

"Whaaaaa?"

Lilith turned back to Luz, her eyes seemed to suddenly shine with anticipation and a small smile formed on her lips. "Go on, did they mention any names?" Luz felt a bit more at ease, and continued spinning her tale. "Does the name...Kikimora ring any bells?" Lilith broke out into a wide grin, pumping her fist in the air as a bag of snails ricochet off her head. 

"Indeed it does, human! That little imp has been trying to dig her claws into my affairs since I became the face of the Coven." Lilith leaned back in her chair, and closed her eyes, remembering. "She was Belos' defacto representative, her word was equal to his. Even as Coven Leader, I was still subordinate to her. She never failed to deliver a snide remark whenever the chance appeared. Always trying to flatter me, but in a tone that I knew meant that she was mocking me." 

Lilith sighed and rested her hands on the table. "However, I am no longer a part of the Emperors Coven. I have nothing but pity for her now, having to do two jobs. Out of sheer curiously, I would like to hear from some of my old comrades regarding this. Kiki isn't exactly known for her skills as a battle mage, and one of my primary duties was to chase down rogue witches and criminals."

Eda snorted, but Lilith paid her no mind. Luz pondered what she'd been told, trying to reconcile it with what she'd experienced today. "Sooooo, she's more like a politician than a fighter?" Lilith nodded. "In comparison to myself or Edalyn, yes. But she is still an exceptional case, as a demon. I would advise you to keep your guard up should you ever cross paths." Eda perked up at her sister's words and added her own two snails. "Wait, hold the scroll, bonehead Belos made a  _ demon  _ the head of his coven? You must've hit him pretty hard with that ice glyph, squirt."

That just drew Luz into another set of questions. "Why? Aren't demons able to join covens too? What about Warden Wrath?" The hush that fell over the room did not go unnoticed by her, the Clawthorne sisters glancing at each other before a soft snore broke the tension. King had faceplanted into his empty plate. Eda took it as a chance to jump up from her seat and sweep him up in her arms. "Don't you think it's a bit late for that subject? Exhibit K here shows that it is  _ clearly _ time for bed! Good night!" And with that, she began to march upstairs. Luz realized that she forgot the most important thing she needed to ask her mentor. She caught Eda with one foot on the last step before calling out to her 

"Wait! Eda! Williow and her dad's are going camping on the Shoulder tomorrow! Can I go?" 

Eda nodded at her a bit too eagerly. 

"Yeah, yeah, sure kid, don't get eaten by a yeti." And with that she disappeared into her bedroom. 

Luz felt sick. She had just lied so easily, and Eda had just taken her at her word. 

Lilith came up behind her and...did nothing. She still wasn't 100% comfortable around Luz, and she remembered that she'd just referred to her as "the human" earlier. Luz turned back to regard her.

"Hey...Lilith? Can I...ask for a favor?"

"Of course….Luz."

"My Mami always said that when someone goes camping, they should tell someone who isn't going when they think they'll be back. In case something goes wrong. I think I'll be gone four days, maybe less?"

Lilith nodded, having heard what her sister had said about the yeti. "And after four days, come crashing down on the Shoulder with staves ablaze?" 

She felt relieved when she saw a smile cross Luz's face.

"Exactly, thank you." 

Thankful for the chance to emphasize with her sister's protégé, Lilith moved past her to ascend the stairs herself. "I shall inform my sister of this in the morning, in case you leave ahead of us. Good night, little one." And then she disappeared upstairs. 

Luz then made her own way to her room. She tried to think of what she might need, but could only think of how Kiki had mentioned that the Shoulder was cold. She decided to put on the clothes she'd worn to the Knee on the following morning, to save space in her bag. She rummaged through the various chests and wardrobes around her room, looking for warmer clothes. All she found was a pair of I'll fitting jeans, and a large, purple sweater. Those, along with her toiletries and notebook, all went into her satchel. She thought about taking an Azura book with her, but the thought of how she might become literal bait in a trap made her think twice. She couldn't just replace something with so much sentimental value. 

Her bags set, she changed into her night clothes and brushed her teeth. She tried to fall asleep, but her nerves suddenly got the better of her. 

_ What if this didn't work? _

_ She'd beaten Belos herself, what if these guys do the same? _

_ What if Kiki betrays her?  _

_ Or her family turns out to be blood thirsty monsters? _

She tried to imagine what a roomful of Kikimoras looked like, and suddenly they all had razor sharp teeth hidden beneath their tall collars.

She didn't sleep a wink.

\---

The next morning, Luz made sure to get up before anyone else. She donned the heavy coat and woolen pants, before giving Edas bedroom one more longing glance. She wanted to go in and say good bye, but what if she wanted to see her with Willow? She decided to leave her alone, and quietly opened the front door.

And came face-to-beak with Hooty.

"SOMEONES UP EARLY, HOOT HOOT! WANNA COME WORM HUNTING WITH-MPPph!"

Luz frantically clamped her hands over Hootys beak, hoping nobody had heard him. 

"Hooty! Why are you up so early?"

"Because I'm an owl, Hoot! And since I'm a bird, I gotta be up early to get aaalll the juicy worms! Eda said that once, and it's made my life sooooo much easier! I used to have these buddies who gave me these squishy treats when I was younger, and-"

Luz ignored the rambling demon and ran into the woods, she made sure to put some distance between herself and the house before pulling out the communication glass and mashed the bottom half with her thumb.

The top half sparkled for a moment before Kikis face appeared, all made up and ready for her day. 

"Well well well, I was not expecting you for quite sometime. I thought teenagers loved their beauty sleep."

Luz glanced back, not sure if Hooty had alerted the other denizens of her house.

"It's called being sneaky, Kiki! Now how long until you can pick me up?"

Kiki faced away from her view and yawned, apparently not completely ready to face the world. 

"I do wish to have something to eat before we depart, make your way into town, I should be on my way by then. Kikimora out."

The image cut out, and Luz growled in frustration. But she grit her teeth and started the walk into Bonesborough.

The morning chill left a layer of mist along the cobblestone streets. Most stores were still closed, but she noticed a small Cafe that was serving breakfast. She walked inside and basked in the wave of heat that washed over her. A small crowd of early risers crowded the counter, some grabbing bags and hastily making their way back out, others lingering to stuff their faces with whatever breakfast they had purchased.

Luz was still as broke as she had been yesterday, so she opted to just hang back against the large glass window and hope the shopkeep didn't notice her. 

About fifteen minutes must have passed before her stomach began to growl. In her haste to leave, she hadn't even thought to have a morning snack. She just hoped her ride got there soon.

Thankfully, the glass in her pocket began vibrating. She flipped it open to see Kikimoras face eyeing her. 

"Well? Shall we?" 

Luz heard a knock at the window and flinched when she saw the tiny demoness quirking an eyebrow at her from the other side.

She had traded in her white and gold tunic for an all grey ensemble, a fur coat with her trademark high collar that reached to the tops of her feet, where what looked like shaggy pants made from the fur of some animal stuck out from the bottom. She wore a ushanka that looked much newer than Luz's own. Oddly enough, her hands and feet were still bare. 

"I see you took my advice about the cold. We'll see how well you do up there. Are you ready to set off?" 

Luz just nodded. Kiki had already lengthened her staff, so the young girl hopped on, holding her satchel in front of her. 

Kiki gave no warning before they shot off, into the wild North.


	4. On Demons and Drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but writers block is a fickle mistress. Thanks to all of you who commented and kept checking in, I'm surprised that this fic is still getting views despite the long wait. Enjoy!

The air hurt her face. Why were they going some place where the air hurt her face? 

Kiki's collar doubled as a built-in scarf, but Luz had to shrug her shoulders to try and bring some of her own collar up to her chin.  _ Maybe this was why she always had a high collar? Function over fashion? With an added air of mystery! _

They flew at a breakneck speed, and yet after several hours they showed no signs of stopping. 

Luz's fingers were starting to go numb, so she tried prying them loose to get the blood flowing. At that exact moment, a gust of wind caught her arms and threw them back, causing her to wrap her legs around Galinas staff for dear life. Kiki noticed the sudden lack of warmth against her back and turned around, quickly bringing them to a stop before her passenger became truly airborne. 

"I am so sorry, dearie! Do you need a break?"

Luz leaned forward, rebalancing herself while taking the chance to flex her aching hands. "Break...yeah...sounds great!"

They descended through the canopy of trees, coming down next to a fast flowing creek. Luz flopped onto the ground, her legs now cramping up after being tensed for so long. After a moment, they finally relaxed and the human let out a groan of relief. 

Kiki stood over her, looking down at the girl curiously. "Well, you made it about two-thirds of the way, so that was a moderately impressive feat of endurance." 

Luz groaned again, looking at the tiny demon in her one eye. "How much fartheeeeeer."

"If we continue at our current speed, another hour."

Luz groaned again, and just let her sore muscles recover. Kiki climbed onto a stone next to the riverbank and contented herself with admiring the water.

"Kiki?"

"Hm?"

"What's your family like?"

Unseen by Luz, Kikimora stiffened, trying to find the right words to explain her people without giving the human the wrong idea.

"Well, let me ask you something: what do you know about the demon clans?"

Luz opened her eyes and sat up, turning to face the rock Kiki sat on. "Ummm, nothing? I'm in every coven Hexside has, so my schedule is pretty packed."

Kiki turned to regard the girl. 

"Every coven? All nine?"

Luz smiled and nodded. "Yep! It only took bringing down a basilisk to get Bump to agree, but woooorth iiiiit!" She sang the last two words.

Kiki turned back to the river and laid back, Luz only able to see the top of her hat. "Well, I suppose that means you have zero knowledge of the history of the Boiling Isles then."

This made her job a bit easier, actually.

"Demons are by default, solitary creatures. Before Belos united the Isles under his reign, they came into constant conflict with witches over….well, anything. Over time, the more powerful witches began to gain a bit of a reputation. Other witches followed them for the safety they could offer. Some of these powerful magic users who resisted Belos were annihilated, while those who surrendered became the progenitors of the modern Houses we have today."

Luz's eyes were sparkling.  _ Amity is descended from a cool warrior! I gotta ask her about them! _ Kiki continued her impromptu lecture.

"On the other hand, Demons distrusted each other as much as they did witches. You rarely saw them mingling amongst each other like you do today. Instead, individual families simply took advantages wherever they could. These families usually fortified a particular spot and held it. While we couldn't attack and hope to win, neither could the witches attack us without suffering heavy losses, even with their magic. We demons typically have our own abilities to match. I believe you are familiar with Warden Wrath?"

Luz nodded again. "Oh yeah, I once shoved a bunch of firecrackers in his mouth. Not before he lopped off Edas head and shot a bunch of fire at us though."

"You  _ what _ ? Ugh, I cannot believe that man fell for that." Kiki pulled a flask from within her coat and took a swig. 

"These families became known as 'Clans', and are basically the demonic counterpart of witch Houses. I am from Clan Mora, my ancestors controlled the Shoulder from our fortress Morahov. No one could enter the Arm, or leave, without our say so. Such a position is how we became the economic powerhouse that we are today."

Luz rocked back and forth "Oooooh, so you're like, super rich? Is that why you're so close to Belos?" 

" **_No."_ **

Luz froze.

"My position has nothing to do with my lineage. I am a product of my own hard work, just as I imagine you are. Besides, Morahov is no longer even stone. Belos made us tear it down and rebuild it as a plantation. My kin are farmers and traders now."

The human girl wanted to inquire more. She got the gist of it, but none of what Kiki had said told her about Clan Mora as a family. Did they get along? Were they uptight like Amity's parents? Did they eat humans? She pictured Kiki wearing a fancy wide brim hat and a dress, sitting on a white porch in front of a huge mansion, daintily sipping tea out of a skull.

This might get awkward.

Kiki sat up and summoned her staff.

"Now then, if you are ready, I believe we should be going." 

Luz gave her limbs one last stretch before they took their places and flew off.

Soon the forest gave way to a sweeping patchwork of farmland, and at the center of the fields, a small city came into view before them. It's buildings were much more modest than Bonesborough, most were uniformly two or three stories high, and there were only a few limbs sticking out at random intervals. 

Luz leaned forward to be heard over the wind. "Is that Morabora?"

"One: it is 'Mora _ hov _ ' and two: no. This is Scapulvania."

They dipped down into the center of town, a large circular plaza, ringed by a wall of buildings. It was now mid morning, and the bazaar was in full swing. Just like the Bonesborough market, hawkers shouted at potential customers, while people carrying loads far too large to reasonably handle weaved through the crowd.

Unlike in Bonesborough, Kiki took the lead this time. "Let's have a look around, shall we? Let me know if you spot a familiar face or a certain oracle tent." 

Luz's stomach responded for her, growling in protest of the breakfast she had skipped. "Hey, before we go on a potential chase, can I eat something really quick?"

Kikis eye lit up, while she actually fixed up her bangs to reveal her other eye. "I know just the thing! How would you feel about dining like the Emperor himself?"

Luz's eyebrows shot up. That sounded pricey. But if Kiki was paying, why not?

She made an exaggerated bow and extended her hand to the tiny demon.

"It would be a great honor to sample the finest these Isles have to offer."

Kiki surprisingly didn't act offended, only taking Luz's hand and excitedly dragging her further into the market. Her eyes darted to and fro, seeking a peddler of a particular product.

Finally she saw the one, and slowed her pace. She let go of Luz and turned to face her, while still walking backwards.

"I must confess, it is not exactly an exquisite dish. During the Unification of the Isles, Belos and his army were often on the march. Meals were generally whatever could be foraged and made over a campfire. However, this particular spread is easily made in such a manner. You could put it on a slice of toast, dip a biscuit in it, or really let it set and become almost like a meatloaf, to be wrapped and eaten while moving. Think of it as his comfort food."

They reached the stall in question and the red woman threw out her arms.

"I offer you: 'Pashtet'!"

Luz looked around the stall. All she saw was a wall of cans. They reminded her of canned tuna. 

"What exactly is in it?"

Kiki rolled her eyes and glanced at the selection.

"Perhaps one of those green labeled ones? I believe there's some vegetables mixed in with the meat. A nicely balanced meal for one who must surely face a long road ahead."

Luz grabbed one of the cans in question, hearing a bag of snails being lobbed over the counter to the large, low browed demon manning the stand. 

She tossed the can in her hand, eyeing it warily. 

"Belos really likes this stuff?"

Her companion nodded, clasping her hands together. She began to make circles with the finger of one hand on the back of the other. Luz gaped when she saw the same spell circle that was used on her by the fake oracle begin to take shape.

"I assure you that Emperor Belos eats pashtet whenever he has the chance."

The circle flashed bright green, then vanished.

Luz rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

"Kiki, what was that spell you used just now?"

"A lie detection spell. A green flash indicates that the one it is cast on is speaking the truth. A lie would result in a red flash and the person receiving a light shock. Therefore, I am being honest when I mean that Belos would probably try to talk you into handing that can over to him if he were here."

Luz gave the tin one last look, then slipped her finger under the pull ring and yanked it back.

The smell reminded her of her mama's chicken stock. There was a slight undertone of onion as well. She stuck her hand under her arm and pulled it out of its glove and stuck two fingers into the can.

The texture was like whipped butter, and the orange paste did have small flecks of green in it. She stuck her fingers in her mouth and tentatively licked them. 

The taste was...more akin to beef, and maybe tomato soup? Overall, it wasn't that bad.

Putting another finger full in her mouth, she saw Kiki idly browsing her scroll.

"So, you said meat." Luz inquired. "What animal is this exactly?"

  
  


"Pureed griffin livers."

  
  


Luz gagged. She violently spat out what she'd been about to swallow. And tried scrapping her tongue off. A flash off to her side followed by peals of laughter caught her attention, and she saw Kiki holding up her scroll, aiming it directly at her.

"OHOHOHOHOHO  **YES!** Another addition to my collection!"

Luz scowled. The fact that the vendor was mere feet away being the only reason she didn't just throw the can as far as she could. 

"What the heck?! How can people eat griffins? They're adorable! One of my classmates even has one as a pet!"

Kiki looked up from her scroll. "That may be, but they are also delicious. Speaking of, if you won't finish that, give it here."

Luz shoved the can at her with a bit more force than necessary, and Kiki tucked the can through a previously unseen slit in the base of her collar. Throwing her head back, she apparently emptied the can in one go, before handing it back to the vendor. 

"Ah, thank you for indulging me. As a repatriation, you may pick where we actually have lunch."

Luz folded her arms and looked around. Seeing nothing, she turned back to Kikimora. 

"Can I trust you to find a decent pastry shop?"

Now it was Kikis turn to mockingly bow.

"But of course, madame. Follow me."

She led them towards the buildings that ringed the market. They stopped before a wood faced building with checkered stained glass windows. 

"There aren't any pastry shops as you would see in Bonesborough around here, but a basic roll or a cookie will suffice?" 

Luz rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Fine, but you're paying."

They went in and found a table near the windows. Kiki waved over a server and merely handed over her flask. Luz asked for just some bread with cheese and water. When their items arrived, she ate in silence, while Kiki played with her phone. 

"I do apologize for putting you through that, but if it is any comfort, you are in good company."

Luz glanced up from her meal to see Kikis scroll turned to face her, in gallery mode.

Dozens of pictures of various witches, mostly in Emperors Coven uniforms, filled the screen. All of them expressing some form of disgust whilst holding cans of pashtet.

"The Coven leaders made a little hazing ritual out of  _ not _ introducing me to new members. Instead preferring to let them find out for themselves that 'No, I am  _ not _ some lost child, and  _ yes _ I do work here, despite appearances'." 

She sighed. "I have been escorted out, tossed out, locked up, or otherwise impeded in my duties by so many upstart witches who think they're so much smarter than some little demon; that I decided to create my own little revenge." She giggled.

"You have not done anything to offend me, but since you already know me, it would only be a matter of time before someone warned you. I was particularly worried about this one…." 

She scrolled for a good minute before turning the scroll back to Luz, to reveal the bespectacled face of a much younger Lilith Clawthorne. She had apparently tried to down the whole can herself, and was apparently in the process of sending it back out. Luz did think it was funny, but she was still too upset at Kiki to smile. 

"Alright." Kiki said, hopping down from her seat. "We still have a job to do, let's keep scouring the market place."

They stepped outside and froze. Having appeared while they ate was the same oracle tent from Bonesborough. 

Luz felt ice run down her arms. Kiki tugged on her coat to bring the girl down to the demoness' level.

"Are you ready? While you enter, I shall wait behind the tent. Say whatever you think best, and answer the question about your status honestly. When they grab you, I shall make my move."

Luz frowned. "And if they punt you across the market and still manage to take me?"

"Your communication glass has a tracking spell on it. You'll just lead me right to their lair. But I want the oracle, they could reveal who their accomplices are."

Luz expression didn't change, but nodded. Kiki took that as her signal to make a wide circuit of the tent. Luz waited a few more moments to presumably let Kiki get into position, then took a deep breath to steady her nerves. 

She moved the tent flap aside and strode into the darkened space within. The same table, covered by the same purple cloth, met her inside. Luz squinted her eyes to try and see into the far side of the tent, when a hand clasped over her mouth and held her right arm behind her.

"Fancy this, the human who got away suddenly reappears before me, and with an entourage." Luz yanked her head back to see the same dark skinned witch as before. 

She didn't wait, only shouting "KIKI, NOW!"

The leader of the Emperors Coven dropped through the top of the tent, standing defiantly atop her staff. "By the authority of Emperor Belos, you are…. _ YOU."  _

The false oracle merely raised an eyebrow at the demoness. "Yes, and not too bad looking for a dead woman, don't you agree?" 

She raised her staff, made of pitch black wood, and sent a blast of magic toward Kikimora. 

The demoness responded with surprising dexterity, gripping her staff with her clawed feet, and swinging to hang upside down beneath it. She responded with a plant spell that erupted between Luz and her captor, separating the two.

Luz scrambled to her feet, and grabbed a fistful of glyphs from her bag, throwing an ice glyph at the witches feet. It missed its mark, but the pillar of ice that formed trapped the arm not holding her staff. Kiki lunged forward to grab the witches other arm. The oracle swung her staff down like a club, which the Coven Leader blocked with her own staff.

"Tell me, imp; when did you rise to such great heights? I can't imagine one of your stature could have gained the title of Coven Leader without some shady dealings."

Kiki growled and broke the deadlock, leaping back. "Enough of your puns, you are the underdog here." She spun her staff and slammed the base into the ground, a magical flare shooting out of the top. It took the entire tent with it, before exploding into the symbol of the Emperors Coven several hundred feet in the air.

"Surrender, Eva, you are surrounded."

Luz dared a glance and noticed several coven guards and even the burly, if dimwitted market guards, beginning to close in.

Luz smiled. They weren't here for her for once. It was a welcome difference to have the bigger force backing her up. It reminded her of those movies where the good guys waited until the last second, before unleashing their ultimate attack. She took a few steps toward her would-be kidnapper.

The blonde witch cast her eyes about, before raising her free hand. "Very well, little one, you got me." 

Kiki furrowed her brow, but motioned a few guards forward, who freed the woman from Luz' ice magic and clasped a pair of large metal braces onto the oracles hands, completely encasing them.

Kiki strode up to her, and nudged her chin upwards with Galina. "Tonight, you shall gather your thoughts, for tomorrow Belos himself will want to speak with you. Brace yourself."

The older woman only smiled at Kiki before replying "I look forward to it." She was led off by a large squad of guards. Kiki waved her staff at all the assembled Coven members. 

"Evaviscera is an incredibly powerful witch, we shall have triple the number of guards surrounding the local garrison until she is moved. See your sargents in regards to VIP troop deployment." 

As the crowd dispersed, Luz approached her companion and clasped the strap of her bag. Kiki seemed to be eyeing the crowd, not noticing the human. 

Luz nudged her with her boot and coughed to get the demons attention. Kiki jumped and faced Luz, before relaxing. Luz continued.

"You knew her name, do you two have some history or something?" 

Kiki shook her head sadly. "That witch is named 'Evaviscera'. Before myself, before Lilith, she was the leader of the Emperors Coven."

Luz's eyes widened, but she let Kikimora continue.

"After a failed attempt on the Emperor's life, she threw herself into the pit outside of his castle. We wrote her off as dead. It seems we were mistaken.

Kiki suddenly stared off into space. "Titans Groin, I must tell Belos about this." 

"And I must still introduce you to Clan Mora." Kiki groaned and dragged her claws down her face.

Taking out her communication glass, she spun her finger on the bottom half, scrolling through a list of numbers. Finding the one she was looking for, she tapped the bottom and waited. A single musical note signaled a connection, but no face appeared. Kiki seemed to anticipate this, and started speaking. 

"My liege, we have captured the false fortune teller. It is...Eva. Apparently she did not perish all those years ago. She also gave surprisingly little resistance, I fear being captured was part of her plan. She is being held at the Scapulvania outpost, with triple guard shifts. Unless you direct me otherwise, I shall move her to the Conformitorium tomorrow. Kikimora out."

She tucked the glass back into her collar, and strode toward a store with numerous small bottles in the front window, Luz falling in behind her.

Kiki grabbed a pair of bottles from the middle shelves, and hopped up a set of stairs that allowed her to reach the counter, almost as if anticipating having the assistance. The store owner smiled at her. "Hallo, Kiki, visiting early this time of year, da?"

Kiki nodded "Unfortunately, I am here on business. But I shall be swinging by Morahov."

The demon waved nonchalantly and added "Send my regards to your parents."

Kikimora paid for the bottles, and walked out of the store. She handed one bottle to Luz and popped the cork off of the other.

Luz screwed the cork off her own bottle and took a whiff. She immediately recoiled at the acrid stench, and turned to Kiki.

“This is alcohol.” Luz stated.

Kiki merely nodded. “Yes. Smodka. Yours will be a gift to my parents, mine is a gift to my liver.” She took a long swig.

\------------------

"-and when I  _ finally _ make it into Bonesborough, the whole downtown is in chaos, Mehul has Lilith on a  _ leash _ , who is snarling like some madwoman, and Steve is sitting on this hellhound that is  _ insisting _ that  _ it's _ Lilith and they're both giving me this look like 'We have no idea what's going on, please help.' Anyway, it turns out Lilith had seemingly managed to finally corral her sister, who cast some sort of body swap spell on her and  _ everything else _ around them. It took me forever to match everyone back up." Kiki finally paused to breathe. 

Luz had been nervous when Kikimora started drinking, but they soon migrated to a bench, and the tiny demon just started regaling her with stories. But it was getting late, and her fingers were starting to go numb.

"C'mon, Kiki. Which way is your place? We'd better start walking." 

"AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING! 'KikiMORa, KikiMORa', it's pronounced 'Ki _ KI _ mora'. Emphasis on the second syllable, not the third!"

Kiki slid off the bench, and thrust her arm out. When nothing happened, she growled and shook her arm a few times. Finally, Galinas' staff materialized in her claws. 

Luz quickly snatched it away from her 

"Oh no, I am not flying with you in that condition." 

Kiki spun on her heel, and held one finger up. "M'fine, watch this." She squinted one eye while she spun a spell circle against the side of her head. A green ooze began to seep through her skin, before she casually flicked it onto the ground. Kiki rubbed her eyes and grabbed Galina back. 

"There, sober as a judge. Honestly, I couldn't imagine living without magic. Haven't had a hangover in years."

This time, the flight was less than ten minutes. The gentle curves of the farmland rose and fell beneath them like waves from the ocean. Soon, a cluster of lights began to shine in the distance, like a tiny village. As they drew closer, individual buildings began to take shape. In the midst of it all, a large wooden building towered over the others, its thatched roof standing out against the setting sun. They passed over a low stone wall, and landed outside the large central building.

Luz could hear a large party going on inside, countless voices shouting over one another, with music just barely audible over the ruckus. Kiki began to grow anxious again, and took out the half emptied smodka bottle. Luz gave her a smile.

"It's OK, Kiki. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. If it's any help, this is what the Owl House sounds like most days."

Kiki took a swig, and replied. "That does help, thank you. But it is not myself that I am nervous about, it is you. My family can be a bit...overwhelming. Ah! And whatever you do, do NOT get excited about your magic. The whole topic of magic and witches is a bit…eh...touchy."

Luz shrugged. "So what *can* I talk about?"

Another swig. "Anything but magic. Maybe the human realm. It's been lifetimes since any of our kind have been there. Now would you kindly undo that top latch please?"

The set of doors in front of them were large enough to drive a wagon into, Luz had to stand on her toes to reach the bolt. She noticed below that there was a smaller door that seemed more Kiki-sized. The demoness was in the midst of downing what smodka she had left, before casually pitching the glass bottle into a nearby wheelbarrow. After waiting a moment to let the alcohol take effect, she stepped between Luz and the doors.

"Well, here goes everything."

She threw open the large doors, which made a loud crash as they hit the adjacent walls. The hall fell silent, all eyes on them. Luz felt awfully exposed and sank into her coat. From somewhere further in, a voice cried out. "They used the big doors! Kiki's here!"

At once the crowd erupted in cheers, as Kiki marched forward and climbed onto a table, raising both of her fists into the air. The hall was long, and had a ceiling high enough for Luz to stand up comfortably. Five long wooden tables packed with food ran the length of the room, with a roaring hearth at the far end of the room radiating heat. Packed along the tables, sitting on benches, were nearly a hundred demons, all roughly the same height as Kikimora. A few figures stumbled forward and pulled Luz inside, shouting greetings as they closed the doors behind her.

Someone had grabbed Kiki by the waist, and swung her around in their arms. In contrast to the coven leader, these demons wore simple, homemade tunics. Some with patches and rips on the edges. More than a few had high collars like Kiki, or had their mouths obscured in some fashion. Kiki freed herself and wobbled on her feet, dizzy from both smodka and spinning. She steadied herself on her companion, and said something inaudible, pointing to Luz.

The pair of demons made their way back to the human, and Kiki motioned for her to kneel.

"This is my eldest brother, Ruru!"

The demon in question did not have his mouth hidden, sporting shoulder length hair and a chest length beard made of the same hair-like hands as his sister. He gave a wide grin with his thin beak, Luz absorbing every detail. A wide, yet thin beak that was only slightly darker than his blue skin. He harshly clasped Luz on the shoulder.

"You are human?" His deep voice rumbled. "Where does Kiki keep finding strange friends like you? I am Rurumora! What do we call you?"

Luz put her hand on the little demons own and gave a weak smile. "I'm Luz, I'm a-" she stopped herself before saying 'witch apprentice' remembering what she'd just been told. "-a human! Yep!"

That seemed an acceptable answer, as Ruru glanced at his sister. "And you, all dressed up fancy-like! Guess you're too good for home made clothes, eh?"

Kiki rolled her eyes and smacked her brother on the chest. He laughed in response, and pulled them towards the back of the hall.

"Come, come, let Mama and Papa see you!"

The hall returned to its usual noise level, as the trio moved through the masses. The tables were very close together, by human standards. Luz had to side step to avoid hitting anyone. Kiki weaved through the crowd, stopping to occasionally hug someone or slap someone on the back. As they finally reached the far end of the Great hall, Luz saw a pair of demons sitting at the head of the center table, and Kiki quickened her pace. 

She threw her arms around the pair, who returned the embrace. "Mama, Papa, I've missed you!" Kiki cooed, nuzzling the pair of demons.

One demon, Luz figured he was 'Papa', had a white, curly beard even longer than Ruru's, and had his white hair tied back in a ponytail, save for a single 'finger' on each side, which framed his purple face. 'Mama' wore a high collared dress, hiding the bottom half of her green face, and kept her hair tied back in a headscarf. Luz tried to ignore the fact that she was missing an eye. 

"Kiki, my love, you are home early!" She crooned. "But it is good surprise, and you have new friend!" Kiki separated from them, and jumped back, Luz just barely catching her from falling. 

"This is Luz Noceda! And I think she has something for youuuu." She sang, making grabby hands under Luz's chin. The taller girl took the hint, pulling the untouched bottle of smodka from her satchel and slowly lowering Kiki with her other arm. She kneeled in front of the elders, and offered the bottle to them. Papamoras eyes went wide and Mama cackled with glee. 

"Ehhehe! The good stuff! Let's break it in with a toast to your safe arrival!" Papa yanked the cork out and poured the clear liquid into an empty stein. Other random cups were acquired, and a tiny glass was shoved into Luzs hands. What probably was a regular sized cup for the Moras was ironically more of a shot glass to the human. The stench of the smodka burned Luz's nose, but she didn't want to offend. She sat cross legged on the ground, taking off her hat and coat while Papamora was grilling his daughter about her trip. 

"HA! Not even a day back and you showed a witch her place!" He stood up and raised his stein. "Oi! Everyone! Kiki smacked a witch upside the head! To our warrior princess!" 

The hall erupted in cheers and fists hitting tables as glasses were raised and thrown back. Papa turned to look at Luz expectantly. 

_ Well, bottoms up.  _

She held her breath and took a sip from her glass. The cold liquid burned her tongue, and she fought back an urge to gag. She quickly swallowed, feeling it burn her throat and settle in her stomach. She gasped, and felt a slight warmth bloom on her cheeks. Papa smiled at her and drained his own mug. 

A shout behind him drew both their gazes, to find Kiki being swarmed by a group of children. They were utterly tiny, Luz might have been able to scoop them up in her hands. They also came in an assortment of colors, their bare faces on full display.

"Auntie Kiki!"

"Take us flying, Auntie!"

"Did you shoot a fireball at the witch?"

Kiki flailed her arms at the sudden onslaught.

"Little gremlins! I just sat down!"

Luz felt a nudge at her shoulder and looked to see an orange Mora woman wearing a bandana over her face.

"Finish your drink, girl. Kiki has a way of dealing with kids."

Luz felt her throat tighten, but with the demon right there, she obliged. Taking tiny sips and swallowing quickly, she had just finished when she heard Kiki exclaim.

"Look! A human! Go bug the human!"

They were on her in an instant, bowling her over and chattering incessantly.

"Can  _ you _ shoot a fireball?"

"Do humans really only have six teeth?"

"Where'd you meet Auntie Kiki?"

Luz fought her way back to a seated position, the room only slightly tilting as she did so. One of the children climbed onto her shoulders and was playing with her hair. 

"Your hair's so soft….." They cooed.

With no facial hair or coverings, Luz finally got a good look at their full faces. While their chins were still round with youth, their mouths were wide, thin beaks that stayed close to their faces. Only at the middle did they jut out in a point. It reminded her of the little songbirds she'd sometimes see in the woods near her home.

She picked one of the kids up and sat them on her lap. They rest looked at her, their eyes wide with excitement.

"Well, I'm not from the Boiling Isles, I'm from the human realm. I came here through a portal and live with two witches named Eda and Lilith, and a demon named King. I can't shoot a fireball, but I can draw glyphs that make fire! I met your aunt in a town called Bonesborough."

Her little audience "ooohed" at her, before a little girl spoke up. "Well,  _ my _ daddy can shoot fire!" She chirped, running off and disappearing into the crowd. 

The little demon on her lap tapped her on the chest. "Do you work for the Emperereror like auntie and her boyfriend?"

Luz shot Kiki a glance to see the demon in question side eyeing her, a breadstick half sticking through her collar.

"Noooo, I'm still in school." She lowered her head and whispered in the child's ear. "What's Kikis boyfriend like?"

The children all answered at once.

"He's a wiiiitch!"

"He's got orange hair, like my mama!"

"His names Ian!"

"Nuh-uh, it's 'Eye-on', like 'I've got my  _ eye on  _ you."

Kiki suddenly appeared behind them, and scooped one of the kids in her arms, bouncing him. 

"Ion is not my boyfriend, sillies. He just works with me, like Luz is."

Luz gave her a sly look. She had questions for her, later. 

Kiki lowered the demon in her arms and waved her hands at them. "Now shoo, go find your mother. Luz needs to eat."

Kiki handed Luz an empty serving platter to use as a plate, and began pointing out the various dishes in front of them.

"We've got fearogies, velmeni, horscht,-" she held up a bowl that smelled awfully familiar "-pashtet" 

Luz started to feel nauseous. 

"Oooooh! The best for last, do they still have chickens in the human world?" 

The human perked up as Kiki clawed over a platter that obviously had a roast chicken on it, sans the legs. 

She couldn't believe her eyes. Real, human, food. It had been so long since she'd eaten something identifiable. She tore off a chunk of breast meat and popped it into her mouth. The savory flavor filled her mouth with a hint of spices that she had almost forgotten.

"Where'd you guys find chickens, Kiki?" She said with her mouth still full.

"My ancestors brought them over from the human realm in ages past, they're our secret treat. You can't imagine how much-ZEEZEE, NO!" 

Kiki tackled Luz to the ground, the girl looking up just in time to see a Mora holding a burning twig from the hearth spit his drink onto the flame. A jet of fire spewed over their heads, to the delight of everyone in the room.

Luz was surprisingly nonchalant about the whole affair. Her smodka must be getting to her. She sat up and took a little from each plate before her, and munched contentedly.

The rest of the evening played out uneventfully. Luz was introduced to more demons than she could hope to remember, and after a failed attempt at standing up, had settled for crawling on her hands and knees. Soon the hall began to empty, the demons leaving in groups or pairs. Soon only a handful were left, throwing the dishes into buckets to soak overnight. Papamora and Mamamora had bid their good night, Papa hanging off of Mama's shoulder. Luz had her back resting against a wall next to the dying hearth, just watching the world go by. Kiki waving her arms drew her attention.

"Hey, you, big person, bedtime." 

Luz allowed herself to be led through an archway on the otherside of the hearth, and they immediately turned into a room that shared a wall with the main hall. The warmth from the hearth seeped into the room, giving it a nice cozy feel. There was a twin sized bed on one side of the room, and a smaller bed for Kiki on the other side of the room. A wardrobe near the foot of Kikis bed completed the simple furnishings.

Luz flopped onto the bigger bed, as Kiki staggered to the wardrobe, leaning heavily onto it for a moment before opening it. Luz felt a pile of blankets dumped on top of her, wrapping herself in them like a little burrito. She poked her head out when she heard a grumble across the room.

"They took my good blanket! I even stitched a Coven logo in it so they wouldn't want it! Aaargh!" Kiki threw her own sheets onto the bed, putting one claw against the wall and forming a spell circle with the other to formally make her bed.

Kiki crawled under the blankets and mumbled something that sounded like "Good Night". Luz yawned and responded with her own "G'night, Kiki.". As she let herself fall asleep.

\----------------

Cold.

Kiki shivered beneath her thin blanket. This was why she'd brought her own sheets last time! Clan Mora may be wealthy, but they were terribly frugal. The wooden walls offered little protection from the chill. Memories of sleeping five or six to a bed when she was a child made her heart ache. By now, Moras her age would be married, having their spouse to cuddle up to. Kiki had no one. An idea popped into her head, but she dismissed it as horribly inappropriate. 

Another cold breeze made her curl up, as she turned over to see Luz wrapped up in the nice guest sheets, lightly snoring. Kiki weighed the pros and cons in her head.

"She'll sleep like the dead. I can be up first and she will be none the wiser." 

Moving quietly, she got out of bed, what little warmth she'd had disappearing without a trace. She took a blanket and made her way toward Luz. She tried to disturb the bed as little as possible as she climbed up, and nestled her back into the mess of blankets Luz had wrapped herself in. Her body heat seeped through and a smile crept onto Kikis face. She draped her own sheet over herself and prepared herself for sleep, when Luz shifted.

"Kiiiing, you fuzzle wuzzler." Luz moaned in her sleep, as one of her arms reached out and drew Kiki into the nest of blankets, trapping her. 

"Shit."

"Well, she moved once, surely she will move again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: She didn't.


End file.
